Heart of Fire
by InfiniteDragon
Summary: Sequel to Fly like a Rock, read that first. Six years post-war, Taang centric. Again, lemons are likely but not central to the plot for the most part. There is character death in-story, more deaths mentioned. Graphic violence. Last arc coming up soon.
1. Chapter 1: Old Enemies

_A/N: I don't own Avatar, Toph, Aang, Zhao, or any other character from the show. (Which is awesome, by the way, not that you nice readers need me to tell you that, of course.) No profit will ever be made by me off of it... unless they hire me as a scriptwriter. But that seems unlikely, so... anyway, this is the sequel (part 2/5 that I have planned, more or less) to Fly like a rock. It's 6 years and a couple of months since the end of the War. If you haven't read the previous Fic, you may not get what's going on. As far as timeline goes, the events in chapter one occur about one week after the end of Fly like a rock. _

_Brief recap for those that need it: Sokka died during the final battle with Azula and Ozai. (They are also dead) Katara, overwhelmed with grief over her brother's death, seduced Aang after returning home, (not a hard task, all things considered, even considering their ages at the time) then ran him out of the village. Six years passed since then, which is when the first part begins. Toph injures Aang by accident, literally knocking his spirit out of his body and preventing him from returning. He is healed at the verge of death by Yu the plant bender. Stuff happens. They return to the Southern Water Tribe, where Katara dies a couple days later. _

_Zuko took over the Fire Nation and totally revamped it. For 6 years they had almost no contact with the outside world, until Aang and Toph arrived._

_One last piece of advice: None of the plot-important clues were mentioned in the recap, so if you want to know what's going on, I was serious about reading the other one first._

_**--**_

_**Heart of Fire**_

**Chap. 1**

_I thought we were _done_ fighting Fire Nation soldiers?_

Frustrated, angry, and more than a little impatient to get on with their journey, Toph stomped hard on the ground, simultaneously slapping her hands together. The six warriors in front of her and two on each side suddenly sank to their knees into the ground and she leapt back a few feet out of range of their _sodegarami_.

Thirty feet away, Aang was shaking his head slowly, asking their attackers why they never learned. Toph grinned, knowing that her lover would go much easier on his opponents than she would, even tough he was even more tired of fighting them. In this group, there were thirty or more soldiers, but not a Bender among them, and almost no threat to the pair.

With another powerful stomp, Toph sunk her foes deeper into the stone around the, and suddenly they were trapped waist-deep. It was possible they could escape on their own, but not anytime soon. The turned leisurely back to the Avatar, stepping toward him casually. He was whirling his hands in circles, and the roots of a nearby tree were wrapping themselves around the soldier with the finest-looking armor, holding him against the tree. The others were nowhere to be seen, but the crashing from the forest suggested Aang had hurled the lot of them into the trees, and they were still trying to get back.

"Don't you guys know the war's over? The Fire and other nations are at peace, even allies again. Why did you attack us?"

The soldier said nothing, but continued to struggle against the vines, which kept pulling tighter until the man was almost motionless against the large tree. "Got anything useful out of him, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked quietly, forcing herself to return to a calm state now that the battle was essentially over. Aang shook his head once, his face falling. Toph took a few more steps past the Avatar, reaching up to pull the soldier's helmet off.

Aang stepped back suddenly with a sharp intake of breath. Surprised now herself, Toph took a cautious step back, resuming a combat pose, but asked quietly, "Aang? Who is it? I don't recognize him."

"It's... Zhao? But..."

"Zhao? Admiral Zhao? Wasn't he... didn't he die in the North Pole?" Toph asked, confused.

Stepping back a couple more times, Toph could hear his heart pounding, his breath uncertain. "I... I thought he did. I was in the Avatar State, sharing my power with the Ocean Spirit. I'm sure... he _had_ to have died. No one could have survived that."

It almost felt like the Avatar was lying, but the blind woman couldn't imagine why he would.

"Believe it, Avatar," the man against the tree said with a snarl, "you failed yet again. I survived you in the Avatar state, I can survive anything you can throw at me."

"That's crazy," Aang blurted out, but Toph shook her head.

"He's... not lying, Aang. But we have another problem. Six of his friends are a little ways into the forest whispering quietly. Want me to take them out?"

The young man thought for a moment, and said in a firm voice, "No, I want you to bring them here, conscious. We need to have a talk with the Admiral here."

"OK Toph, I've got the message ready. Tell me what you think," Aang said late that night, "Ready?" There wasn't any response. He looked over to see her eyes closed, a faint smile on her pale face. The full moon and the faint light from the dying fire cast an odd mix of orange and white highlights on her white skin. A stray lock of black hair, now clean and shining, had fallen across her nose, and as Aang watched it twitched until with a grunt, the young woman reached up to pluck it away.

"Poor Toph. She's been sleeping so much, ever since we left the Fire Nation. I wonder what's up with her?" With a wistful smile the Avatar pulled her blanket a little higher and ran the back of his hand across her cheek before rolling his parchment and tucking it underneath his backpack. "Good night Momo, Good night Appa. Good night Fire Nation soldiers!" he called last, before flopping onto his back and putting his arm lightly over Toph's and closing his eyes.

_Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ursa. Though we have had our differences in the past, you have proven yourself to be a man worthy of the highest respect. I count you among my greatest friends and supporters, and I hope you would say the same about me. However, it is not as a friend that I send this message. It is as the Avatar._

_I am sending a similar message to the leaders of each of the four nations, including the lesser kings and tribal leaders, from Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe to King Bumi, General Fong, and even some of those of the Fire Nation that I know are trustworthy besides yourself. I am requesting a council of world leaders to meet in a neutral place four months from this date. When the location has been decided on, I will send another message. I have discovered a matter that will require the attentions of all of us. Please respond with the utmost urgency. Please send your reply to Omashu, in the care of King Bumi. That is where we will await the reply from each invitee._

"What do you think?" Aang asked again over breakfast.

Toph picked at her fruit for a moment before responding, "It seems kind of... wordy. Formal. Really not your style, is it?"

Grinning, his cheeks a little pink, the Avatar rubbed the back of his head and murmured, "Yeah... you're probably right. I'll rewrite it tonight and we can start sending them out when we get to Kissi Village. Appa should be back soon."

Toph nodded, eyeing her fruit for a little longer, then setting it down almost untouched. "I'll be right back, Twinkletoes."

'Toph!" Aang's voice rang through the woods, but at the moment, the Earthbender was a little busy. _For two days it's been like this. I hardly ever get sick, even when I was a little girl. Now I can hardly eat anything. _Her thoughts were interrupted with another round of retching, her already-emptied stomach trying to purge itself further._ Ugh... he sounds pretty worried. I guess... I should go see what he needs._

"What is it, Aang?" she called, stepping out of the forest a little clumsily. The Avatar noticed at once she seemed a little distracted, but had more pressing concerns just then.

"It's Zhao! His soldiers are gone, all of them. And him too! The cage we made is still intact, they just aren't in it. Did you let them go?"

"Of course not," she answered, suddenly annoyed, "You know I wouldn't do anything like that, especially without telling you. So... were there any tracks? And how did they sneak by without waking me up anyway? Nobody can do that except you." She folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the massive form of Appa.

"I... didn't look. I'll be right back."

Toph sighed, but as soon as Aang had wandered off into the forest, Toph clutched her stomach again and doubled over, gasping in pain.

--

**A/N**: Sorry the chapter's kind of short. Work+the novels I'm working on take a lot of time. I'll be updating as often as I can, but it's most likely to be irregular. As always, reviews (especially constructive ones) are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

When the Avatar found Toph, she was unconscious. His normally cheerful face grim, the slender young man grunted with the effort it took to carry her back to their camp. As he placed her atop her still-open bedroll, Aang was struck with a powerful feeling of deja vu. It hadn't been that long ago that his lover had been the one caring for him. The problem was, as far as Aang could tell Toph was just fine. A little paler than usual, maybe, but uninjured. The only reason he could find for it was the small mess of what looked and smelled like hour-old vomit.

Just to be safe, he carefully checked the woman over for injuries again, but found nothing he could heal. Not knowing what else to do, he folded her bedroll back over her and settled in, knowing that his enemies knew exactly where he was, and would probably be back soon.

_It's fine, I can handle them. I just need to let Toph rest. That's all. When she wakes up, we can get moving again. And if they come back first... I'll find out what they did to her before I..._

"Aang?"

With a jolt, the Avatar was awake, staring into the strangely-glowing eyes of Toph. The moon was high in the sky, and very full. Combined with the countless stars, the light reflected in her milky orbs, shining in an other-worldly fashion. "Toph! You're awake. I'm so glad... I was so worried. When I came back you were still in the woods. What happened?"

She closed her eyes, slowly resting back against her pillow before answering. "I don't really know. The last couple of days I've felt really ill. It passed, and yesterday afternoon I felt just fine. I feel fine now, too. But I haven't been able to keep much food down, even before I started feeling sick eating made me nauseous, so I haven't been eating much. I think that's why I passed out. I'm sorry I worried you."

Shaking is head, Aang answered quietly, "It's OK. I know you didn't do it on purpose or anything. Are you feeling OK now? Is there anything I can do?"

"Some soup, maybe?"

Smiling, Aang stood up and walked over to their pile of supplies to begin rummaging for ingredients and their cookpot.

"Did you find any tracks?" she asked a little later. The water was just starting to boil, and Aang was in the process of chopping up vegetables, throwing each into the broth as he cut it from the larger plants.

"No... it's like they were never there. I can't figure it out. There's no sign of damage to the cage itself, no tracks outside it... There's tracks where we were fighting, and from when they ambushed us, but nothing after we put them in the cage."

Toph rose to her elbows, rolling her neck thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Is it possible an Earthbender got them out, repaired the cage, and spirited them away without me noticing?"

Surprised that the normally self-assured, even arrogant, Earthbender would admit to the possibility, Aang looked over suddenly. "Why would you think that? I'm sure if that's how it happened, you would have heard them. Earthbending's not exactly quiet."

She shrugged and lowered herself back down, saying nothing.

"Toph? Is... is there something else wrong?"

She didn't reply for long minutes. When Aang looked over, her eyes were closed and her breathing regular. _Maybe she's more tired than she thought. I'll keep the soup warm for a while in case she wakes back up. It's almost dinner time anyway, she'll probably wake up starving in a little while._

"Sorry Appa, I can't play right now. Toph's sick and I need to take care of her."

The Sky Bison gave another long, low growl, ruffling the Avatar's clothing, then lowered his head to rest on his great paws with a sigh. Momo was off in the forest somewhere, Aang has watched him chase a monkey into the trees a couple of hours ago, and now Appa was lonely.

"Aang, where are you?" Toph called, her voice shaky.

He rushed to her side, and she gave a little smile. "I'm starving. Is the soup still warm?"

"Yeah, I'll dish some up right now."

_How come she didn't see me? I was right there._

When he rejoined her for dinner, Aang thoughtfully picked through his own soup, watching Toph dig into hers with abandon. She'd never really been a careful eater, at least when on the road, but today it was like she couldn't shovel the food into her mouth fast enough.

"Toph? What's... nevermind. It's not important," he said quietly. She didn't respond at all.

"Aang? _Aang!_"

Toph's voice broke through the haze of slumber at once, and the young man was on his feet at once, throwing the blankets off of him without a thought. Taking in the scene with the seasoned eye of a man who'd spent almost a year on the run from the world, Aang noted Appa, now curled around Momo and the fire, snoring quietly. There, the pile of supplies, exactly as he'd left them before going to bed. The dying light of the fire, the moon almost below the treetops to the west. And Toph, standing a few feet outside the light from the fire, shaking. She was almost naked, wearing only her wrap and underwear, the rest of it piled at her feet.

He rushed to the girls' side, putting a hand cautiously on her shaking arm and asked, "What is it, Toph? What's wrong?"

Her voice was so quiet Aang couldn't hear it. He could see her lips moving, but that was all. And what he saw filled him with dread.

"What? I'm sorry, Toph, I didn't hear that... it... it almost sounded like..."

Her voice was louder now, almost a scream wrenched from tortured flesh, "I _can't see!_"

**A/N**: Oooh. Was she... poisoned? Who knows? Just me, I'm afraid. Anyway... again, sorry it's short. I'm not done writing tonight, just haven't got more to put into that chapter. Reviews always appreciated, so stop slacking. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

Once again, Toph lay naked in a small depression of earth, surrounded by walls of stone to keep out prying eyes. Beside her, Aang was haggard, his chin scruffy, a thin growth of hair beginning to cover up the blue tattoos on his normally shaved head. He was in a meditation pose, but his eyes were open, sweeping up and down the pale, almost white, skin of the young woman in front of him.

Normally, he'd relish a chance to see her like this. They hadn't had any real chance to be 'together' since their first time, flying over the ocean towards the Fire Nation capitol, and that was now weeks ago. It had been four days since Toph had woken him from a deep sleep, screaming that she couldn't see. At first, he'd laughed it off and said, "I know, Toph. You're blind."

She had tried to slap him, but had missed, and that's when it had sunk in. She couldn't _see_ either. Her ability to sense her surroundings with Earthbending was gone. They had tried everything either could think of to fix the problem, but with no success. Toph was resting, now, trying to get what little sleep she could. She'd told him that it was terrifying, more frightening than when he'd thrown her off of Appa to get her over her fear of heights.

As a last resort, he was trying to fix her Chakra flow, but he couldn't seem to get into the right state of mind to even sense her energy, much less change and redirect it. He was just too worried. _Toph... I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. Even the Avatar can't fix everything._

It wasn't until he noticed Toph shivering that the Avatar noticed the sun had long since set, and it was getting cold. They were still on the edge of the Earth Kingdom province of Quan, about six days' ride southwest of Omashu on Appa. There had been no second attack by Zhao and his men, and Aang was beginning to think they had been scared off for the time being.

As quietly as he could, Aang stepped through the walls of the stone structure he'd constructed around them to shelter her, then returned a moment later with both of their bedrolls. Laying them down beside her, Aang carefully rolled the sleeping woman onto them and spread the blankets the rest of the way, then lay down beside her.

Even laying beside the girl of his dreams, not having slept in days, Aang's mind continued to wander.

_She won't let me sleep more than a couple of feet away anymore, and hasn't really since... that night. Even in Zuko's palace she snuck into my room every night. It's great, and I love it, but she won't... well... now, I understand. But she hasn't wanted to do anything more than cuddle since then. I wonder what's wrong?_

His eyes jerked open again, and he was suddenly wide awake once again. _Maybe she... maybe she didn't like it. She said she did, but maybe she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Maybe... maybe she doesn't really love me. No, that's crazy. Toph would never lie about something like that. Would she?_

When the girl woke, she felt around for Aang, but he was nowhere within arm's reach on either side, and the blankets on her left were cold. He'd been gone for some time. "Aang?" she called softly, then a little louder. There wasn't any answer. Panic rose like a demon from the abyss in her throat. Once again she screamed his name, terror threatening to take over.

Then suddenly, she felt his warm hands on her shoulders, then they wrapped themselves around her and she felt herself pulled into the arms of her love. She couldn't, wouldn't stop the sobbing.

Finally, they were moving again. Toph had decided that the only thing for it was to keep going. Letters had to be delivered, the world couldn't wait for her problems. _That, and Aang's going to go crazy worrying about me if he doesn't start _doing_ things again._ This last thought brought a smile to the Earthbender's face, the first she'd had the energy for in what felt like years.

"Hey Twinkletoes," she called forward, and just caught his reply over the whistling wind. There would be a storm come nightfall, he'd said, but for now the sky was clear except for the sudden gusts, the conditions forcing Appa to fly low to the ground to avoid the worst of it.

"When we camp tonight, I think we need to talk." She'd tried to say it as casually as she could, but knew Aang would take it badly. He always did when he was exhausted, and even days since she'd woken up alone, he still hadn't slept more than a few hours a night. She couldn't see, couldn't hear or feel him with her Earthbending, but she knew him too well to think he was doing all right. Every time he spoke, he seemed... a little less of himself. And she knew, without a doubt, that the problem was her.

"What did you want to talk about," he asked that night, gently placing her stew into her hands. She kept her eyes facing downward so he couldn't pretend to read anything in their milky depths and said slowly, "I think I know why I was sick for so long. And it kind of scares me. It's... it's really terrifying, really. I just don't know what to do, or how you'll take it if I tell you. So promise me, promise me you'll stay calm, OK?"

"Umm... I don't really feel right promising that when I don't know what it is, Toph, but I trust you. I promise, I'll do my best to remain calm," he said, though his heart had suddenly begun pounding in his chest.

"Well... you remember... that night?"

"I couldn't ever forget it," he said tenderly, and meant every word.

She nodded once, and continued, "Well... I'm sure you remember it as well as I do, so you should understand when I say... well.."

_This isn't at all like her. She's never so shy, so quiet. I mean, when the whole group was traveling together, I couldn't get her to shut up. She talked as much as Sokka._

"I... relationships sometimes change."

His heart skipped a beat, then another and another.

"I don't want you to think I regret anything we've done, not ever, but..."

His face was tingling, going numb.

"I've realized something since that night, and I... we... need to acknowledge it...

His vision was going dark, and her beautiful white face, framed by her raven black hair was receding, as if he was flying backwards down a dark tunnel.

She said something else, but all he heard was "... can't help it..." and then "...can't... love... you..."

And then he fell into blissful darkness.

**A/N**: The last of the short chapters for a bit, I think. Cliffies ftw. Still writing more tonight, but not sure if I'll post it, may not be a full chapter. At least inspiration has struck again. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for the awful cliffy last time, I couldn't resist. Answers forthcoming, some anyway.

**Chap. 4**

When Aang came to, he was surprised to see Toph still nearby. He watched her for a while, knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell he was awake. She was doing something with their pile of supplies. _Is... is she packing? She's really leaving then, isn't she?_

He sat up slowly, trying not to disturb her. It would be easier on her if she had the chance to gather her belongings and head off away from him if she didn't know he was up, didn't feel obligated to speak to him again. His eyes growing wetter by the second, the Avatar lost himself in memory...

"_Just like that, Toph! If you twist your waist with your hands flat out, you can angle them to make yourself spin even faster. Watch what I do."_

_He caught just a glimpse of her white eyes rolling before he was spinning to fast to track them. It was all he could do to focus on the green blur he knew was Toph. At least at their elevation, he wouldn't have to worry about hitting the ground before he could stop. Still, the Earthbender was nothing if not a fast learner, and soon she was zooming after him again, spinning in the opposite direction, her wild laughter ringing through the sky. It was indescribable how that simple sound made the young man feel, how being around her made him feel, especially doing what he loved more than anything else, sharing his greatest joy with her._

He wiped the tears away hurriedly, and the rustle of his loose clothing caught Toph's attention at last. She cocked her head half toward him and asked, "Aang? Are you awake? I think I've got Appa loaded, but I can't tell if there's anything scattered around I might have missed. Can you check for me?"

"Sure," he choked out, his voice tight.

_Is she going to be okay on her own? I mean, if she can't use Earthbending to see anymore? Who am I trying to kid? She's not going to let that stop her. She's too stubborn._ Unbidden, memories of the time she'd spent teaching the Avatar the basics of Earthbending, and the difficulty he had had with it rose in his mind, bringing another pang of longing for the times he and Toph had been truly together.

"Yeah, that's everything," he said after a few minutes, "but I should probably retie the saddle, it's a bit off."

Relieved she hadn't missed anything, Toph said, "I'll be right back," and walked into the trees again, holding her stomach.

_Is it bothering her that badly? She doesn't want to talk about it, I guess, but why is she wanting me to wait? And why did she pack everything on Appa?_

When she'd made her way back to the waiting man again, she was wiping her mouth and again, Aang could smell something rancid on her breath. _She threw up again. I wish she'd tell me what's wrong before she leaves. Maybe I could help._

"Ready to go?" she asked casually, meandering towards the waiting bison and Avatar. Momo suddenly leapt from the saddle to perch atop her head, chittering, and she jumped then began laughing.

Aang was confused. If she was... _She just broke up with me. Why isn't she sad? If she wasn't blind, I'd be going crazy trying to keep my face normal, but it doesn't look like she's having any problem at all. Maybe she's a better actor than I thought. Or maybe she's happy we broke up. If she really doesn't... doesn't want to be with me, maybe she's cheerful because... _

"Hey, Toph," he said unsurely, and she corrected her course to head for him instead of walking onto Appa's wide tail.

"Hmm?"

"How... how come you aren't taking any supplies with you?"

Her eyebrows rose, and she asked, "What do you mean? I'm taking all the supplies. You just said they were all there."

The Avatar might be kind, generous, even to the point of sacrificing his own safety for others, but he couldn't let her take _everything_. And he _wouldn't_ let her take away his only other friends. She'd done enough harm.

"I can't let you take Appa. He's staying with me. Momo can decide for himself."

Toph recoiled, almost as if he'd struck her, and stammered, "Wha... what? What do you mean take Appa? He's your pet, why would I take him?"

Aang didn't have a response, but Appa lumbered a few steps forward to engulf them both with his massive tongue, soaking one side of each of them. Toph giggled and reached out a fumbling hand to scratch along the bison's jaw, but Aang was too confused to even notice.

With a lot more effort than it normally took her, the woman clambered into the bison's saddle and sat sedately facing backwards. After a moment, she faced downward, and asked, "Are you coming?"

_I have no idea what's going on. Did she change her mind?_ There was nothing else for it, so the slender man jumped lightly onto Appa's head, and taking the reigns in hand, called out, "Appa, yip yip!"

Toph called Aang back to the saddle a few hours later, handing him a bright apple. They sat in silence until he was down to the core, Aang feeling more uncomfortable and awkward the longer they sat. He was just about to return to his usual perch when Toph asked, "Did you think about what I said last night?"

There were icy fingers gripping his heart, and a rock crushing his windpipe, but he still choked out an answer to his surprise, "I haven't been... able to think of anything else."

She gave a little smile, and again Aang wondered how she could be so pleased with it. Couldn't she tell she was tearing him up? When did the normally fierce but loving Earthbender get so vindictive?

"So what do you think?"

Aang sighed, burying his face in his hands as he sat across from her, "I don't know. What do you want me to think? I just want you to be happy, even if that makes me suffer. If you want something, just do it."

"So..." and she seemed suddenly worried, the smile vanishing from her face, "so... you don't want it? You don't want to raise it with me?"

_What's she talking about?_

"I was surprised you were still there when I woke up. I'm surprised you're still here. I figured you'd want to get your things and leave as soon as you could. You say you didn't regret anything we did, but you can't love me... well... I can't be in a relationship with someone that doesn't feel the same way I do, so... you can go. I won't try and stop you."

Aang was surprised to see Toph's eyes suddenly open wide, her mouth go slack as she jumped to her feet, "What? What are you talking about? Why would you say I don't love you, Aang? I _told _ you I did. I say it all the time."

Now even worse off, Aang sat in silence for a full minute before working to get out, "Uh... what? You said you _can't_ love me."

There was silence except for the wind blowing past them as Appa continued through the sky. And then, for reasons Aang couldn't fathom, Toph was laughing. Not giggling, but full-on, roaring laughter. A little hurt, more than before even, he sat there in silence until she calmed down enough to say, "That's not what I said. You really need to open your ears, Twinkletoes. I said relationships change, and ours is going to as well. I don't regret that night at all. If anything, I regret I haven't been up to another one like it. But..." she fell silent again, until Aang prodded her to speak again.

"I... something happened that night that I didn't expect. I wouldn't have any idea what it was if it weren't for Katara, but... I'm sorry, it's a lot to get used to, and I still haven't wrapped my mind around it. I said... well, I can't remember exactly, but something like 'it's done, and we can't help it now' and then something else, and finished with 'I can't do it alone, but whatever you decide, I want you to know I love you', and that was when you passed out."

"I... what?" Aang stuttered, her explanation hadn't helped with his confusion, although he was starting to feel a smile coming on. It had just been a misunderstanding, that's all. He'd been so worried about her, so stressed, that he hadn't heard what she was really saying, just heard what he'd _feared_ she would say.

"You really were out of it, I thought you'd get the last part. Well.. the thing that happened, the reason our relationship needs to change... I think... I could be wrong, so don't get your hopes up too much, okay?" she asked, changing tacks suddenly.

Aang nodded, saying, "I meant what I said. Whatever you decide, I'll go along with. But... I still don't know what's going on."

He could see her struggling to say it, her face alternating between a flushed, joyful pink, and a shade of white even paler than her normal face, one he now associated with fear. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke at last.

"I'm... we're... going to have a baby."

Again, Aang passed out.

**A/N 2:** Again, cliffy. Aren't they great? The question is... _now_ what are they going to do? I mean, not married, no money to speak of. They survive (and have done for years) off donations from the people they help. And I just can't see either Toph OR Aang- Avatar or no- settling down and getting a regular job. So... love it. _Deux eet!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. My older brother's wedding, finding a new job, and writing on my in-progress novels (working on 3 atm) takes up a lot of time. But the wedding's over, I'm employed again, and writing this is just as much fun as the novels, so... hopefully I can finish this arc of the story in the next few weeks. It probably won't be as long as the previous one, (_Fly like a rock_) but _Heart of Fire_ is really the bridge between the opening and the real plot, so it shouldn't matter if it's short. Anyway, enjoy.

--

**Chap. 5**

_What's going to happen now? I've never seen him pass out so many times, even before the invasion he wasn't this nervous. Doesn't he... isn't he happy? _

"Aang?" she asked when he started to stir, "Are you... are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he answered, rubbing his head, "I just... it took me by surprise, that's all. I was so worried there was something really wrong, and then you tell me it's a _good_ thing, and... I guess I just wasn't ready for it."

The couple moved closer together until Toph was able to lean against her lover's shoulder. Her hand sought out his, and they sat in silence for a time, the only sound the quiet _wuff_ of Appa's slow breathing and the stream across the campsite. The sun had begun to set behind the distant peaks before the silence was broken. "So... what do you think?"

It was a long time before the Avatar could answer, and when he did his voice was soft. If Toph hadn't been right next to him, she'd never have made it out. "I... I'm really scared. What if something happens to you? What if something happens to our child? Zhao's not going to give up, and I... I don't know if I can protect you all the time."

Toph started to object, but he continued on in a rush, his voice picking up but now trembling, "I mean, crazy Firebenders that can sneak in and out of a stone cage without a sound or mark? And you can't see with Earthbending, either. I know you're strong, but it's hard to fight when you can't see, you know? What if something happened and I couldn't stop it? I don't know what I'd do. Or what if you get sick, or the delivery causes problems? I can't..."

The girl reached up suddenly, placing her calloused hand over Aang's mouth, and said, "We'll be fine. You're the Avatar. If you can keep me and our baby safe, no one can. Besides... I'm scared, too. How am I... how are _we_ going to raise a child like this? We have nothing, no home, no jobs, barely any money. I mean... we might have to stop traveling. Most Avatars do, eventually, I guess, but..."

Aang sighed, knowing what she was getting at. "Yeah... but it's not really true about not having a home. We have four. The Air Temples... I'm the last Airbender, so they more or less all belong to me, right?"

"Yes, that theory sounds accurate, Miss Bei Fong," the doctor said, and continued, "Pregnancy can do strange things to a Bender. I can't say for sure not being one myself, but there is a colleague of mine in Ba Sing Se that might know more."

The couple were in Gaoling City, where Toph's parents had their main home. They spent the majority of their time here, but spent a couple of months each year in Omashu, maintaining their business and society connections. They'd traveled here to tell her parents the news, and for Aang to ask permission to marry their daughter. Of course, neither of them had any intention of stopping if her parents refused, but both had decided it was well worth the effort of asking them, trying to get back into their good graces, in hopes that they would be able to help them raise their new child.

"Now, again I'm not an expert," the doctor continued, "but it's my understanding that weaker Benders can completely lose their powers during a pregnancy. It's possible that your ability to see with Earthbending, while rare or unique, is actually a weak ability, so it was lost instead of your more powerful abilities. Usually when that happens, it's a sign that the child will have Bending potential as well, although of course it's not guaranteed."

Toph gave Aang's hand a squeeze, slowly rising to her feet, "Thank you very much, Doctor Ginfu. You've put a lot of worry to rest."

Standing as well, the medic graced them with a joyful smile and replied, "Not at all, not at all. It makes me glad to hear that the Avatar and his lovely girl are having a child. Now... before you leave, I have one final question for the pair of you."

Aang left his hand on the door, the other still held tight in Toph's grip, but turned around to look at him again before the doctor spoke.

"The Bei Fong family, as you know, is very well known throughout the Earth Kingdom, and especially in Gaoling. If it's your wish, I will try to keep... what we've discussed... a secret, but eventually the information _will_ get out. It's probably best for you to tell your parents soon, my dear."

Toph nodded, and the doctor continued again, "Excellent. Now... may I ask why the two of you came to see me, out of all the doctors in the city?"

Aang and Toph looked at each other, eyebrows raised, then Aang answered in a low voice, "Your door. We've been all around the world, Doctor, and we've seen doors like it in a lot of places. Not once has anyone with a door like it led us astray or done us harm, even when the War was still going on, and in the heart of the Fire Nation."

The old man was silent for a while, and Aang turned to leave again before he spoke, "I see. Well, in that case I must _insist_ that you speak to my colleague in Ba Sing Se. His name is Doctor Ken-ken Sukami, and his clinic is in the heart of the Kansai district. Ask around, and you will be able to find him easily. May I send him a message telling him to expect you?"

Puzzled, Aang only nodded before the doctor waved the young couple out.

"Are you nervous?" Aang asked Toph quietly. They were inside the Bei Fong estate now, and Toph had been forced to cow each and every guard they'd passed into not letting her parents know she was coming. They'd checked around, and her parents weren't expecting any company this evening, so it seemed like the ideal time to visit.

She nodded, but said nothing as she raised her hand to the ornate cherry wood door. The knock reverberated through the mansion, and by the time the echoes had calmed down, Aang could hear someone running down the hallway toward the entrance. Whoever it was stopped for a moment to compose him or herself and opened the door quickly, a large smile plastered on her face. A smile Aang found eerily familiar.

"Joo Dee?" he asked, surprised, and felt Toph stiffen beside him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, taking a half step back, "I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Ren Saitome. Can I help you?"

_That's her, no doubt about it. It's been six years, but I'd recognize that silly, toothy smile anywhere. It looks like the Dai Li's hypnotism has worn off, at least._ Aang gave Toph a reassuring squeeze, and forced his voice calm again before answering, "I'm Aang of the Air Nomads, the Avatar. This is Toph Bei Fong. We're here to visit her parents."

The woman's eyes were wide, but she hurriedly gestured the pair inside and showed them to a nearby waiting room. "Please, sit," she said in a rush, "Would you like tea? Cakes?"

Trying to put the woman at ease, Toph smiled toward a fireplace nearby and replied, "Tea, please. Chamomile, of you have any in stock. And please, don't tell my parents who we are. Just let them know they have company, all right?"

Joo Dee- no, _Ren Saitome_, hesitated, then gave a little bow and rushed out of the room.

"That was her, I know it was," Toph said after she'd heard the door close, "I recognized her voice."

Aang nodded, and pulled the young woman down to sit beside him on an elegant couch, "Yeah, it was her all right. I guess she came here after the hypnotism was broken. She doesn't seem to remember much of it, so... I guess we should just get used to her new name."

"Which room is she in, Ren?" they heard a smooth, male voice call loudly a few minutes later, and the woman's reply. Then the door burst open, and Toph's tall father was framed in the doorway. His hair was almost completely gray now, and Aang noted a few more wrinkles around his mouth. _From frowning. He must have worried all the time._

The hair and wrinkles were the only change Aang could notice until he croaked out, "Toph? Is it really you?"

A nervous smile on her face, the Earthbender stood up, finally letting go of Aang's hand. "Yes, daddy. I'm home, for now at-" She was cut off by her father's crushing hug. The Avatar couldn't suppress his smile. The times he'd seen Lao Bei Fong before that day, the man had seemed stiff, always trying to put on a proper face. This time, however, he couldn't hide his joy. He was smiling widely, tears streamed unchecked down his face, as he shouted for his wife, Poppy, to join them.

Her reaction, however, was a much greater shock. The older woman's eyes widened when they fell upon her daughter's white orbs, then, standing tall and straight, she turned on her heel and walked back out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Uh... Mr. Bei Fong?" Aang asked after she'd left, and the man's face fell.

"I'm sorry, dear," he said, pushing Toph down beside Aang and taking his own place on her other side, "Your mother... she was so worried. I saw you fight that day... when you left. I couldn't believe how strong you were. But... as the years went by and you didn't return, it started to sink in. You didn't really need us at all. But your mother... she doesn't believe me when I tell her how strong you've become, and she worried constantly. Every time you sent a letter, we both read it ravenously. She started keeping them, ever since the one you sent by Messenger Hawk six years ago. She... reads them all the time. I don't really know why she ran out now, I thought she'd be thrilled to see you."

Displaying surprising understanding, Toph replied, "It's all right, dad. She's just surprised, that's all. I'll track her down and we'll have a chat later. But I have to tell you... I'm so sorry I left like I did, but at the time... I didn't think you'd ever understand about me. I _had_ to go, or I thought I did, at least. Training the Avatar was just... an excuse, I guess. The real reason I went was to get out from under your wings, and I'm... I'm sorry."

The man's arms flew around his daughter's neck again, pulling her close, rocking her like she was a child again. "It's going to be all right, dearest. You're home now, and everything will be fine, you'll see."

It was four days before Toph could convince her mother to sit down and listen to her, but when she finally did, both Aang and Lao were glad they were across the estate, because they could hear the shouting from there. The older man was explaining to the Avatar how their family had bred the Flying Boars that had become their symbol. The more time Aang spent with him, the easier it was to see Lao not as his lover's wealthy father, but as family in his own right. He may not ever be as close as a real father to the young man, but aside from Monk Giatso, Lao was the closest thing to one he'd ever known, whether the older man was aware of it at the time or not.

"They're really laying into it," Lao said suddenly, breaking Aang out of his reverie.

"What? Oh, yeah... are they really going to be all right? I haven't seen Toph that mad in years."

Lao chuckled and said, "I've _never_ seen her that mad. But they'll be fine. Poppy was talking to me last night about it. She... she was surprised, of course. The last we'd heard, you were heading for the Southern Water Tribe. I was under the impression you were going to be staying there with that other girl... Katara? The pretty one."

He glanced at Aang out of the corner of his eyes, expecting the young man to have at least a little blush, but instead saw a look of overwhelming sorrow in his eyes.

"She died while we were there," Aang said after a moment, "But I couldn't have stayed anyway. The two of us were very close, but... it wasn't the same after the war ended."

Lao turned away, stifling a grin as he asked, "And what about you and my daughter? You might think I didn't notice, but I can assure you that I saw you holding her hand the night you arrived, and you've been with her almost constantly since then."

The man's smile widened when he looked back to see Aang's bright red face, his mouth twitching, and rubbing the back of his now-shaved head selfconsciously.

"Uh... I..."

"You love her?" he asked suddenly, and Aang jumped, then said slowly, "Yes, I do. With my whole heart."

Toph's father smiled, turning away again to save Aang further embarrassment, and said, "You have my permission, then. When's the big day?"

Aang spun around to look directly at Lao's back and stammered out, "Wh... what? How did... how did you know what I wanted to say?"

Laughing softly, Lao turned and placed one smooth hand on Aang's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, "Your face. When I asked Poppy's father for her hand, I had the same expression."

Aang's face got redder still, and he said, "I... thank you. That's a huge relief... and an honor... dad."

Lao grinned, wrapping one arm around Aang's shoulder and replied, "Treat her right. I know you will, of course, but I still have to say it. But let me promise you, Avatar, the honor is mine."

"So, my daughter has informed me of your plans, Avatar," Poppy said that evening as the family sat around the dinner table. It was the first time that Toph's mother had been convinced to join them, and she still didn't look very happy about it.

"He asked me for her hand today, Poppy," Lao interrupted, saving Aang a lot of embarrassment, "and I told him I was honored."

Toph gave Aang's leg a small squeeze, trying to hide a smile. She'd confided in Aang earlier that her mother would probably hold a huge grudge against Aang. While she seemed convinced that the Avatar hadn't, in fact, kidnapped their daughter when she was twelve, the woman still seemed very bitter that the young Earthbender had chosen to spend the last six years at his side rather than her own parents, and seemed especially to be angry at missing six years of her daughter's life.

Aang leaned in to hear Toph's whisper, "Dad can still get her to do anything, if he announces it in public. I always loved watching him do that. She's too proper to say no, she would never cause him to lose face like that. That's how I got her to see reason, too."

**A/N 2:** Expect more twists, and maybe lemons, in the next chapter. It's not always smooth. :)

Also, forgive me for posting this so much later than the actual chapter, BUT!  
I was going to tell you guys in the first post of this arc of the story, but it slipped my mind. This WILL me a 4-arc story. Maybe 5. And it won't JUST be 6 years, it's going to be pretty epic. Nearly novel-length by the time I'm done. Doesn't that sound fun? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Once again, I don't own Avatar or any of the characters present in this story. (so far, at least) I just write in the world for fun. Don't hate me, love me! (Or something)

Not everything in the world is happy. Pain strikes us all.

This chapter is M-rated for a little bit of graphic violence. There will be more, I will try to remember to let you know in advance each time.

**Chap. 6**

_It's almost dawn, and I haven't slept a wink. I wish Toph was here, but her parents wouldn't even consider letting us stay in the same room until we actually get married. If they knew she was already pregnant, we... wow, I'm not sure how they'd take it. It's a good thing we can disappear for a while after the wedding, so they don't need to find out soon... I hope. Not that anything in our lives are ever really that easy._

The Avatar's thoughts continued, much as they had all night, until long after the quiet noises of the household servants began their day's work before exhaustion finally won out and pulled him into sleep.

_Where was Toph? He had to find her! Zhao's rogue Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere, and they had overwhelmed Aang's defenses in seconds. It was just too difficult to protect himself and his wife at once, and as much as he wanted to keep her safe over himself, he knew, _knew_ that without Toph able to see, to fight anywhere near her full potential, there was nothing he could do. If he tried to protect her, they would both fall. If he was fine, he could save her, so he had to focus on himself first. Hating himself, knowing it was most likely a useless gesture, the Avatar fought on, and the armored soldiers and Fire Benders were thrown like rag dolls away from him time and again, but they simply kept coming, like nothing he did had any meaning. _

_The battle had already been going on too long, the dust had been stirred to such an extent that visibility was limited to a few meters, and even Aang was having trouble reacting to the enemy in time. As the sun moved closer to the horizon, the yellow-tinged air began to take on a red-orange hue, but still they kept coming like he hadn't even injured one. Countless chunks of earth followed by lashes of ice and water, blasts of air that could cleave a mountain in two, even raging infernos struck over and over, but time and again they were shrugged off, his foes coming back for more. Like they were invincible, or... or he was powerless._

_Just as that last, horrific thought flashed across the tiring Avatar's mind, he heard what he'd been dreading. They had Toph, and her scream wasn't fear, it was pain. They had hurt her. They had hurt his _wife_, his _child_._

_The tattoos flashed white at once, and raw energy, composed of each of the four elements simultaneously blazed outwards from the Avatar. Those closest to him were incinerated at once, when a bolt of lightning struck him from behind, in the very same spot he'd once been hit by Azula. White changed at once back to blue and Aang screamed in pain, his vision starting to cloud. Just before his eyes closed, he could see even the minute particles that remained of his enemies gathering, coalescing back into their complete, unharmed forms..._

There were birds chirping cheerfully in the grounds outside, but close by, Aang heard a number of people breathing heavily, and he opened his eyes at once, suddenly fearful that his dream had been all too real. He jumped to his feet atop the large, four-posted bed he'd been given, quickly appraising the situation.

The room was a mess. Paintings, many of them expensive or even priceless, a fine statue, even the bed was partially shredded. The floor had been warped and bent, the window shattered, and even one of the walls was now concave by at least three feet in the center. Outside the door, four servants huddled, too afraid to come close to him. Aang couldn't blame them.

"It's... I'm sorry, I'm awake. I just had a..."

But it seemed childish to admit it. He was an adult now. Mostly, anyway. He shouldn't lose control like that, even sleeping. His training had been lacking lately, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The Airbenders were long gone, and the only 'peers' he had left at bending were once again either scattered throughout the world, most too old to stand a chance, or too busy running the Fire Nation, or carrying his child. Who could he train with? Why would anyone even dare face the Avatar in a practice match?

_Sure, most of them love the tricks. Even when I was just a twerp on Kiyoshi people were impressed by the simplest things, at least at first. But no one really ever wants to fight with me. Only Toph and Zuko would stand a chance anyway, besides Iroh or Master Jeong Jeong, but I'm not even sure if the General is alive, and Uncle Iroh, strong as he is, really is getting old and soft. King Bumi, maybe, but... well, Omashu isn't too far away. Maybe after the wedding we can get in a little._

It was almost half an hour before Aang convinced the servants that he wouldn't hurt them accidentally, even after he'd assured them that he very rarely had nightmares, and even then didn't normally lose control of his powers. He neglected to mention that he'd never been in the Avatar State in his sleep before, however, and he was, frankly, afraid to ask them if his tattoos had been glowing before he woke up.

Somehow, now that she had been convinced, Poppy seemed not only willing, but eager to help her daughter with every aspect of the wedding's preparations. While both Toph and Aang insisted that it be a quiet affair, friends and family only, Lao sided with his wife by the simple expedient of announcing that almost all of the Earth Kingdom nobility was related to the Bei Fong family anyway, so they couldn't really have a wedding without all the pomp and circumstance anyway.

Days stretched into months, and before Aang knew it, the day had been set, the invitations sent long in advance to allow for the travel of guests from around the world, and the decorations were being put up. Toph was starting to show, just a tiny bit on her stomach, and Aang prayed that her excuse would be ignored by her parents for just a little longer. Lao had casually asked her about it a few days previously, and she had turned a telling shade of red before thinking up, "It's just because I've been eating too much here and not exercising."

Her father had nodded, and Aang could have sworn he'd seen a ghost of a smile cross his face, but he'd said nothing to Poppy, and she seemed oblivious. Toph, for her part, seemed to finally be getting used to being truly blind, though she complained daily to Aang about it. Still, he'd never seen her so happy. As for him, he couldn't help but cheer inside every time her hand went to her stomach. Fortunately, she'd learned early not to do it when her parents were around. It just wouldn't do for them to know yet.

Fire Lord Zuko was the first to arrive, accompanied by his Uncle, wife, and three children. There was also the small 'honor guard' that had insisted they accompany him, but most of the three hundred men would be staying in the cities' Inns and on their three ships. Piandao, the swordsmith who had trained Sokka so many years previously had, regrettably declined, but had sent a message with Zuko informing Toph and Aang that he wished them the best, citing business with 'allies' as his reason for not being able to attend.

A few hours later the recently-reinstated fifty-second Earth King Kuei arrived accompanied by Aang's old childhood friend, the ancient king Bumi. Suki and Haru arrived later that day, with Hakoda and Kanna that evening. The wedding would begin at noon the next day.

The mansion, and the entire grounds besides, seemed bathed with rushing people when Aang stepped outside just after dawn. The largest stretch of open grass had been converted by Earthbenders into a small amphitheatre, capable of seating the several hundred guests comfortably. A compromise had been reached as to the ceremony itself. In the Air Temples, weddings had been simple, to the point, and more about the party afterwards. But to Earth Kingdom nobility, it was more the ceremony that mattered. Each had spent the previous weeks writing their own vows. There would be the typical words of trust and faith, promises of fidelity and support, but it would run on a little longer than Aang was truly comfortable with. When he confided in Lao about his worry on that subject, not even sure if he would be able to remember the whole thing, his father-to-be laughed and informed him that it wouldn't matter. He himself had tried to memorize his ancestor's three-page vows, and stumbled over almost every word.

And then it happened. Aang had lived a life almost anyone would consider nothing short of amazing, had seen mankind and the world in all of it's squalor, pain, and selfishness, and seen it's awe-inspiring beauty, man's passion for growth, life, and love. But he would never have been prepared for Toph, wearing what he had casually given to her the morning after he had ruined her nightdress, that wonderful evening when their child had been conceived.

The memory brought a blush to his face, joining his wide smile as Toph walked toward him flanked by her parents. Even blind, she walked with ultimate grace and poise, and the Avatar was simply overwhelmed with joy. Truly, there couldn't have been anyone more suited to him, no one else that could have brought this much joy into his life.

The priest took their hands, binding them with the red thread symbolizing a new life. Words were spoken, and two lives became one.

The sun had set hours before, and the guests had long since left the formal atmosphere behind to engage in what can only be described as a drunken revel. Even the Earth Kingdom's greatest political and social figures were dancing, singing, and enjoying the celebration. Toph and Aang were sitting, hand in hand, with Zuko and Mei. At the taciturn woman's quiet insistence, the young Fire Lord was trying to give the Avatar and his new wife a few 'pointers' on successful relationships and marriage, much to his chagrin and Aang's discomfort.

Behind them, the small group could hear Iroh speaking animatedly with Kuei and Lao. For a while, Aang tried to follow their conversation, but as lively as it seemed to be, only about half of their words seemed to have any relevance to each other. Maybe they were speaking in code, or maybe Aang wasn't quite used to the amount of alcohol he'd partaken of.

Suddenly, the garden gate behind Zuko burst open, and Aang gasped when he saw Ren Saitome clutching her side, blood running freely between her fingers.

"Avatar, thank the spirits I found you... Fire Nation soldiers! They came from the harbor, they are right behind-"

Her words were interrupted by a spear thrust from behind. Three inches of steel sprouted from her breast, and her expression changed from shock and fear to a deep regret and sadness before the woman slumped to the ground.

"Kendra! Come here, now!" Mei screamed at once, her eyes sweeping the party looking for her oldest daughter. As Aang jumped to his feet, he saw the Fire Lord and his wife exchange a quick glance, communicating a thousand words with one look. The woman rushed off to find and protect her children, and the powerful Fire Bender whirled to face the gate, sending a gout of bright azure flame roaring onto the pathway beyond the gate.

The pyrotechnic display served to finally let the drunken party-goers know that there was a real problem. Some screamed, some shouted useless orders, many fled, but a few kept their heads. Kuei shouted for his personal guards, a mere thirty Earthbenders, and the ever-present Bosco the bear, instructing them to help the noncombatants escape. Bumi and Iroh were at the Avatar's side at once, the three of them circling the almost-helpless Toph.

The enemy appeared to only be attacking from this gate, and the high walls looked like they would be holding reinforcements off for a while, so it was likely the mighty Fire Lord would be able to hold them off alone for some time.

"Zuko," Iroh asked, but the young lord only nodded and interrupted, "I can handle it, Uncle. Make sure Mei and the children are safe, will you?" And then as the old man turned to leave, he continued, "Keep the Avatar and Toph safe as well. I don't think their work is done yet."

The Water Tribe guests, both Northern and Southern, had united almost at once around gran gran Kanna and many of the others, the warriors and Benders forming a tight net, herding the group toward a far gate. For now, it seemed the enemy was controlled, only Zuko's rapid-fire bursts of flame and the still-bleeding corpse of Ren giving real proof that there was even a problem. Finally, Aang spared a glance to his new wife to see her trembling in fear, her hands both on her stomach. He leaned close, whispering in her ear, "I won't let them hurt you. No matter what."

Zuko showed no signs of tiring half an hour later, and most of the guests had been evacuated when the enemy suddenly swarmed over the walls from all sides. The Bei Fong estate hadn't been designed to keep out an army, and the walls meant to discourage burglars had little chance against the siege weaponry the Fire Nation soldiers had brought with them. The first time one had come into view, the Fire Lord screamed in rage, incinerating seven in a raging inferno with one swipe of his arm. Desperate to be believed, he turned to the Avatar, his eyes wide, and said, "It wasn't me! I swear!"

He never saw the sword flash through the air behind him, but the Avatar was over the table at once, his palm open, pushing a column of air through the thick armored chest of the swordsman. The Avatar caught just a glimpse of white bone and severed organs in the firelight before the internal pressure caused the man's life to spill from the circular hole in a rush as he collapsed to the ground with his sword.

"I believe you. Let's just stop them and find out what's going on," the Avatar said, taking a stance beside his oldest enemy, now one of his greatest allies.

The house was in flames, most of the gardens as well. Only a small knot of Fire Benders remained, but their opposition was fierce against even the mightiest of the Earth and Water benders along side their warriors. Zuko and Aang still held the gate that had first been under attack, Bumi fought desperately alongside Toph against a few more of the enemy. It was winding down, finally.

And then a Shirshu appeared atop the wall to Aang's left, bearing a familiar rider.

"Found you, Avatar!" June said mockingly, and her great beast leapt over them all to land beside Toph. "Zhao, I've found the girl! Get in here and take him out!"

Aang's heart fell to his feet. They had been fighting for what felt like hours, and now they had such formidable foes as the bounty hunter and Zhao?

"Go get her, Aang," Zuko said quietly, clutching his side and panting, "I can hold off Zhao, however he survived."

With a grateful nod, the young man, still in his now-tattered wedding uniform turned towards the new enemy just in time to see her throw a gleaming javelin straight toward Toph, who wouldn't have seen it coming even if she'd had her Earthbending at full strength.

It was too late, even the mighty gust of wind he'd sent to intercept it wouldn't arrive in time, she was just too far away, and the raven-haired bounty hunter's aim was too good. Guided by some instinct she couldn't fathom, the young woman turned to face her attacker as the javelin raced the wind toward her throat. Aang's heart stopped, a scream stuck in his chest.

And then, miraculously, terribly, Bumi was there. His thin, almost emaciated form took the brunt of the weapon's force between the third and fourth ribs, straight through his heart.

Time was suddenly rushing forward instead of moving at a lionturtle's pace. Hakoda was there beside Bosco the bear, Iroh right behind them breathing out a burst of white-hot flame at the huge beast's tail. Aang couldn't quite track everything going on. He registered Bumi's body hitting the ground, his own roar of rage, the thunder of attacks driving the woman back, and then her monstrous mount jumping back across the wall, out of sight. Through the gate, the Avatar saw the hated face of Zhao as he gave a wicked smile and turned to flee himself.

Aang was in the middle of an air-powered burst of speed after them when a quiet, hacking voice stopped him at once.

"Aang."

**A/N2:** Today I received several awesome reviews, and over thirty 'favorites'. It means a lot guys, more than I can say. Like everyone on this site, I have to say that reviews are always appreciated- I'm still trying to improve my own writing as well, so any feedback you can give me is always listened to, if not followed.

I'm not sure if it updated right on the last chapter's 2nd note, so I'll say it again here: I am planning at least 2 more arcs to the story I began with Fly like a rock. (this being the 2nd of 4) Once those are done, I will probably take a short break from fanfiction writing to dedicate a little while to one of my novels, then do either a Naruto or Bleach fic. I think I'm going to open a poll... which would you great readers prefer first? Answer either in email or in the actual poll. To access the poll, simply click on my handle (InfiniteDragon), the poll will be at the top of the next page. Click 'vote now' and it'll bring the options up._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Once again, I don't own Avatar or any of the characters in it. Or the world. Etc etc. Ren Saitome (the 'real' name I've assigned to Joo Dee) is just a name I like. I have no idea what that particular Joo Dee is named. Enjoy!

**Chap. 7**

The old man's voice was still strong, but even through the din of the remaining combatants, those nearby could easily hear the rattle and gurgle in his lungs. All thoughts of pursuit, of vengeance, fled from Aang's mind as he rushed to kneel at the side of his oldest living friend.

"I'm here, Bumi."

The old man's eyes were, for once, not their exaggerated asymmetrical sizes. He peered into his friend's young face and smiled. "Don't fall to it, Aang. You are stronger than that. You must go after Zhao, stop whatever it is he's doing, but you musn't do it for anger. For-" here, the king's words were interrupted by a fit of bloody coughing. The young Avatar did not notice that his face and shirt were now speckled with tiny red spots when Bumi recovered, "Forget the rage, leave it behind. I die as I lived, and I have no regrets. There is nothing to avenge. Right?"

_Even dying he's still trying to teach me..._

Aang nodded once, and Bumi's smile grew wider, then the old man burst into the cackling laughter Aang remembered so well.

Laughing like the maniac he was, the ancient old Earthbending Master, King of Omashu and the Avatar's oldest friend died as he had lived.

"Sir," the quiet, almost timid voice of Ren Saitome interrupted Aang's concentration. He opened his eyes and stood, but did not face the woman behind him. He heard her step out onto the balcony of the Bei Fong residence and take in a breath, then let it go nervously.

"What is it?" he asked, not really in the mood to hear whatever it was she wanted to say anyway. He had long since forgiven the woman for whatever wrong she had done under the Dai Li's hypnotism, but the woman he knew now was still a little off. Something about her was both too familiar and too... different from what he remembered.

"The Fire Lord reports that he believes he has cleansed the ranks of his Honor Guard of those loyal to the previous commander, and wishes to inform you that when he returns home, he will make sure to purge those in the regular army of any... misguided loyalty, as he put it, from the Fire Nation Army as well."

The woman waited for a response, but the Avatar made no motion or sign that he had heard. Ten minutes passed before she grew tired of waiting and bowed herself back into the building behind her. Aang was still staring out into the distance to the west.

Two days later, the damage done to the residence and grounds, and what little had been done to the city of Gaoling had been repaired. To Aang, it seemed that the people were desperate to hide any evidence, to pretend the battle had never occurred at all. But any time the young man's eyes happened to stray to that spot, he could still see the javelin arcing toward his wife's heart, could see the small splatter of blood across her face when the point pierced clean through the old man, and could still smell the pool of crimson ichor as it slowly spread out from Bumi's body. That stain would never leave his eyes, he knew.

"Aang?"

Toph's voice was hesitant, scared. They had barely spoken five words to each other since the wedding. He knew how much she was hurting, but he didn't feel he could do anything for her. In the years since the end of the War, Toph had grown close to Bumi as well. Aside from herself and possibly Aang, Bumi was the only Earthbender who could give the young woman a run for her money. He had even learned to Metalbend, though he paled in comparison to Toph. She thought of him much as Zuko thought of Iroh. Another father figure, this one kindly and eccentric much like the old general.

"Aang, are you... is there anything...?" She shuffled out onto the balcony where the Avatar had spent the last four days, intending to head toward him. Her arms were out when she passed him, searching blindly for him as she shuffled toward the railing.

_I hate seeing her like this. She's so helpless... and so am I. Sokka, Katara, Bumi... even Giatso, Phatik... everyone I care about dies. Would it be better for her just to leave her? To leave our child before they get hurt or... killed?_

Toph called out again, "Aang, I know you're out here. Don't hide from me anymore... please?"

_Maybe I should. Her parents can take care of her, at least until she has the baby. Then... maybe she will be able to see again. Maybe she can be by my side... but I won't be able to protect her. I couldn't protect her in my dream, or Bumi, or..._

Toph suddenly bumped into the railing and nearly went over it. But suddenly Aang was there, his arms wrapped around her slender, muscular waist. He said nothing, but he didn't let go either. Sobbing now, the blind girl turned and wrapped her husband in a tight embrace, finally able to let some of her grief go.

"I think I need to leave you here," Aang said at dinner that night, "The battle... it showed me that I've become... overconfident. I can't protect you in a battle, can't protect our child. I'm just one person."

Lao and Poppy nodded slowly, sharing a concerned look, but Zuko, Mei, and Iroh said nothing. The other guests had left earlier in the day.

"No."

Since they had reached Gaoling, even before that, Toph had been growing more and more timid. The sudden fire in her voice surprised Aang, and he looked over at her quickly.

"I'm not letting you leave me."

"But-"

"_No_. I am not letting my husband out of my sig... leave me behind. That's final."

Zuko tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh, instead coughing and spraying his old uncle with red wine. The Fire Nation royal family laughed, but the others were able to contain their mirth, more concerned with the newlywed's brewing first quarrel.

"Toph, I-"

"I said _NO!_ Just because your- _our _friend died does not mean you can abandon me when I need you most! You promised me, over and over, you would never leave me. Just like I promised you. After Sokka... and Katara... now you just want to leave us all of a sudden? I won't let you!"

The others at the table shared a worried look. The two of them hadn't seemed to notice the ground shake after each word the young Earthbender had spoken, but the others had felt it clearly. Zuko and Iroh shared another look, then quietly stood and moved around the table toward the pair.

"I have to!:" Aang cried, "Do you think I want to leave you here? I want you with me forever! But I can't keep you safe! What if something happened to you? Or our child? I wouldn't-"

The others at the table gasped, but again the two lovers didn't seem to notice. Iroh was suddenly behind Toph, Zuko behind Aang when the young woman answered back.

"I guess that shows what your promises are worth, doesn't it!" The earth underneath the mansion gave a mighty lurch, but the old general's hand on Toph's shoulders quieted her at once.

Aang, suddenly noticing the tears in her eyes, feared that Iroh had somehow hurt her, that he had attacked her. He attempted to lunge toward him, but Zuko's arms were suddenly around his own, holding him in place.

"Avatar!" he said loudly, and the fight left Aang at once, tears in his own eyes.

"Now... now that dinner is concluded," Lao said a while later, "perhaps we should put the children to bed and adjourn to the sitting room? I believe we have things to discuss."

Mechanically, Toph and Aang both nodded. Neither had said a word throughout the rest of the meal. Despite the others trying to start up a cheerful conversation, the entire party was feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Even the energetic Kendra had sat in silence, her eyes flickering back and forth between the newlyweds, then to her father, mother, uncle, and Toph's parents before returning to the couple.

Thirty minutes later, Iroh entered the room followed by the Fire Lord and Lady. Even though Poppy felt the majority of the topics to be discussed had nothing to do with the three, Lao had insisted that they be there for the entire conversation. As a result, the family had sat in further silence until the other three had arrived.

Zuko and his wife took a couch across from Aang and Toph, but Iroh remained standing near Poppy and Lao.

"Well... first," Lao began, but his wife interrupted, "When were you going to tell us you were pregnant? Did it happen... before?"

Toph had apparently feared this response, Aang could feel her hand trembling in his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. The woman was obviously angry, but she didn't seem nearly as annoyed as he had expected.

"We..." he began, but Toph interrupted him much as her mother had done with her father, "It happened... before we went to the Fire Nation. I didn't know until after we left, though," she said, giving an apologetic glance toward their friends, "and before you ask, no, we didn't just get married because of this."

Poppy looked shocked at the implication, spluttering uselessly, but Lao saved her, "I don't think your mother meant anything of the sort. I think I need to tell you something we've kept secret for a long time, dearest. Your mother and I... well... you were conceived before we were married as well. Granted, we were engaged, but still. We know what it's like to be young and in love."

Her mother looked scandalized that Lao had revealed that information, a secret she'd sworn to take to her grave, to the Fire Nation royal family as well as her own child. But she said nothing, giving Mei a chance to speak at last. Her soft, measured tone did much to reassure Toph, but her words did more. "Zuko and I didn't wait, either." He shot her a quick glance, but said nothing as she continued, "I didn't become pregnant until well after we were married, but it wasn't for lack of trying."

All eyes were on Zuko at once, and his face turned so red that his scar became nearly invisible as the others laughed.

The tension finally broken, Aang's father in law turned to Iroh and said suddenly, "Master, would you like to tell them, or should I?"

**A/N 2:** This installment is winding to a close. Heart of Fire was always going to be shorter than Fly like a rock, and I honestly can't see it continuing on for more than a few chapters. Some of which may be posted today, since I'm still in the mood to write more of it.

As always, READ AND REVIEW. As any fanfic (or other) authors know, it's the reviews that spur us all on. If you want to see how it ends, review often. The more detailed the better for me, but even a few words (good or bad) helps to tell us what we're doing well or could improve on.

On another topic, I am available to Beta any Bleach, Naruto, Avatar, or Harry Potter fic. Just send me a request via the website.

And finally, I have a poll open on my profile as well. I have exactly one response- and I'd like more. It's simple, I just want to know which Anime (or whatever) you'd like me to write about next.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Still don't own it. Doctors Ginfu and Ken-ken are, I suppose, my own characters. But I don't care. If others want to use them, they should go ahead._

**Chap. 8**

Iroh and Lao were the only people in the room who weren't confused. 'Master'? As far as the others knew, the two had never even met. So... how could Iroh be called 'Master' by the wealthiest, and one of the most powerful, Earth Kingdom nobles?

With a sigh, the aging general took a seat, motioning toward himself as he did so. For a while there was silence as Iroh collected his thoughts. Finally, he took a deep breath and began, "Zuko, first I must apologize to you. For most of your life I have kept a great secret from you. Please, forgive me. I did it only to protect you."

He gave a bow toward his nephew, who nodded, still confused. "Of course, uncle."

Smiling wanly, still thinking about his words, Iroh continued, "One hundred and twenty six years ago, Avatar Roku, along with some of his friends from around the world, founded a secret society. This society's name was the 'White Lotus Society'. Originally, they were formed as a kind of covert police force, transcending national boundaries. The society's goals were simple: to watch over the world, to ensure that wherever innocents were harmed, that justice would be served. While their numbers were small, they eventually grew into a powerful organization, capable of controlling world politics if they so chose. During the hundred years the Avatar was in the iceberg, this organization actually attempted such control under the leadership of it's current Grand Master, Fire Lord Sozin."

The only sounds in the room were the quiet crackle of the fire and the breathing of the five non-initiates of the order as the old man continued.

"The majority of the society would not submit to such an order, even from their Grand Master. All around the world, the conflict between the two factions sparked riots, chaos, and destruction. It was during that period of unrest that Sozin's Comet passed nearest to the world, and the War was begun. I believe," he paused for breath, "that Sozin rose through the ranks of the society for the sole purpose of causing unrest, weakening the society. They might have been able to stop the attacks on the air nomads, you see."

He gave a slight bow toward Aang, trying to apologize for something he had no control over. The Avatar shook his head and replied, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

This time, it was Iroh's turn to shake his head. "On the contrary, Avatar Aang. At the time of the Fire Nation's first attack on the Air Nomads, I was already a rising star in the society. I had yet to 'defeat' the last of the dragons, but I was renowned as one of the most powerful Firebenders in the world even then. If I had been a little more vocal in my opposition to my grandfather, we may have..."

Toph answered for Aang this time, "It doesn't matter. It happened, and it wasn't your fault. Right, Aang?" looking toward him. He nodded solemnly.

Iroh sighed once again before continuing his tale, "by the time the fighting amongst the society's members had stopped, the Air Nomads were almost completely gone, and the first raids against the Water Tribes had begun. Eventually, the faction that I had come to lead gained complete control of the council, and we forced Sozin from his position as Grand Master. But by then, the damage had been done. It was nearly seventy years before we gained enough power and control again to begin to alter the course of the war. During that time, I had been forced to conduct my campaign against the Earth Kingdom. While I always knew that the War was wrong, I couldn't go against my father and brother's orders. My own sense of loyalty at that time was... conflicted."

Aang glanced toward Zuko, to see his eyes dark and his face locked in a grimace. _Zuko knows exactly what he means. Way back then, he said his uncle had a 'complicated past'. That it was a family tradition. Still... looking at his daughter, it looks like that tradition had been broken._

"Seventeen years ago, a few years after my son's death, I was nominated and sustained as the Grand Master of the society." Zuko, Mei, and even Toph's surprise was evident, but this information was hardly a surprise to Aang. From all he'd heard from both Zuko and Iroh, and the mysterious symbol that appeared on Piandao's home, the doctor's, even Sokka's sword, he had known that the old general was not just a member, but well-placed within the order as soon as he had been called 'master'.

"At first, the society was very cautious with me. The last Grand Master from the Fire Nation had launched a campaign against the world, a war the Fire Nation was winning. However, in time my loyalty was proven. I learned... a great deal about life after the death of my son." Iroh's voice choked, but he continued on, "It was mostly through the efforts of the society that the invasion went off as well as it did. Not to detract from the Avatar or his friend's efforts, of course," he said, giving a bashful nod toward Aang.

"To make this long story short... I am the current Grand Master of the order. Lao is on the council. Today, I would like to initiate everyone in this room into the society. I believe each of you has proven your worth. The Avatar, of course, has proven his devotion to protecting the world. His wife, Zuko, and Mei have done the same, and I believe any woman Lao loves could not do us harm in our goals."

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries."

The words echoed in Toph's mind constantly as they flew toward Ba Sing Se. Doctor Ken-ken Sukami was next on the two's agenda. After the meeting with Iroh, Toph felt a sudden urgency to speak with the man. While he was not a Waterbender, he was one of the best doctors in the world, as well as a member of the White Lotus Society. If anyone could help her with her blindness, it would be him.

The Avatar had refused membership in the order, stating that even if Roku had founded it, he didn't feel that the Avatar should be tied to any organization in particular, even one devoted to doing good in the world. Aang had expected disappointment, but instead Iroh had been smiling when Aang refused. Toph had accepted, if only to maintain a connection with the order while they traveled. If nothing else, it would provide another way for them to contact their friends and allies throughout the world without Zhao and his men being able to track them.

"We'll be there tomorrow, Toph. I can see the wall," Aang said, plopping down beside her. She smiled, fumbling for his hand.

"Doctor Ken-ken, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Aang had rarely seen Toph act so cheerful. She was almost giddy, unable to contain her joy. When the two had woken that day, she had been grinning like a lunatic, but had turned aside any comments or questions he'd asked her about it. The elderly man ushered the two into his office, and Toph explained why they had come, making sure she didn't forget to tell the old man that they had been asked to come by both Doctor Ginfu and General Iroh.

The examination over at last, the doctor leaned back in his chair, stretching his tired muscles. Aang helped Toph off of the examination table, pulling her down to sit beside him. The entire experience had been very awkward for him. Seeing this strange man, doctor or not, poke and prod his wife's intimate areas was not something Aang thought he'd ever get used to.

"Well, your pregnancy is proceeding well. I recommend regular checkups, any good doctor will do. You needn't stay here the entire time. I must warn you, however, that as you get along, you will probably become very large. You are having twins, you see."

Aang's jaw dropped, but Toph just grinned again, joy evident in her face.

"I take it you didn't know, Avatar? Well... regardless, please, remember that as you begin to swell, you will be both eating for and carrying two children, not one. Despite your rather small frame, your general health is excellent, so I don't foresee any problems with the pregnancy and birth. However, because of the increased danger, it would probably be best if you... how shall I put this... settled down for a couple of months toward the end of your term. It wouldn't do to put you in any kind of stressful situation, not with twins."

Toph nodded, she'd been expecting that. Aang nodded as well, though vacantly. He was still trying to come to grips with it. Shortly after he turned nineteen, he wouldn't just be a father, but the father of two.

"Now," the doctor began again, "on to the other matter. Yes, I believe it likely that one or both of your children will be Benders. Given the historically rare occurrence of children between Air Nomads and Earthbenders, I can't even venture a guess as to what kind of Bender either or both of them will be. Add the Avatar into the mix, and... well, you get the picture. But it seems almost certain to me that at least one of them will be a powerful Bender. Your 'sight' will return shortly after you give birth. Your body will need some time to recover from the pregnancy, and by the time that is complete you should be back to normal."

Aand and Toph both breathed sighs of relief.

"Now... there's one other matter. You have been blind since birth, yes?"

Toph nodded, and the doctor continued, "I have seen a case like this before. I believe I can cure your condition permanently, but... there are risks. Complications."

Her white eyes were wide, and again Aang's jaw dropped. "You... I might be able to see see?" Toph asked after a moment.

"Yes. There is a chance. I have performed the operation exactly twice. The first time was successful, and the blind man could see until the day he died. The second time... I don't really know what happened, but the woman died on the operating table. She bled to death, though I could find no wound big enough to cause it. It is possible that I... slipped, or some other mishap occurred and she bled internally. I can't really say.

"The point I must get across however, is this. While it is possible that with my help you can see, it is likely that doing so could kill you. The decision will rest with you, of course."

**A/N:** One, maybe two more chapters will wind this arc of the story up. I plan to cover both the surgery and birth before this arc ends, but I'm not sure if either needs a full chapter, or if putting the two together would be tedious. That's a lot of time in a hospital for poor Toph. I may just 'skip' one. As always, read and REVIEW. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the rest of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait, guys. Real Life is the suxxorz. What with working... oh heavens above, has it really been ninety-eight hours the last two weeks? shudder Anyway, with that and writing my novels, I just can't devote that much time to this. But I promise, I won't give up, I won't stop. I 'really' want to get this story told, just as much as my novels. It's just going to have to come in drips and drabbles for a while, a few pages at a time. I'm 'winding this arc up', but unlike what I said previously, it may not be 1-2 more posts after this. It could still go 3-5. We'll see.

**Chap. 9**

"What do you think?"

Toph really didn't have an answer to her new husband's question. She wasn't even sure what he was asking it about. The surgery that could give her eyesight for the first time in her eighteen years? The sudden attack by apparently-loyal Fire Nation soldiers? Nearly half of Zuko's honor guard had been involved in the assault. Aang could even be asking about the thing they'd spent the last few hours of the morning discussing- where they would live. The Earthbender's parents had offered their own home, of course, but as much as the couple had enjoyed spending time in Gaoling with them, they were already starting to get on Toph's nerves. The pair had been too independent for too long, and while her parents had finally stopped trying to pamper her, the black-haired woman still wanted to live far from their presence.

"Hn," she grunted, trying to get him to clarify his question.

"I mean... about the game. How can I win?"

_Of course_, she thought. _So many things to think and worry about, and he's playing Pai Sho with Iroh. And why does he ask me for help? I've never played a game in my life_.

Aang finally made up his mind, placing a black tile casually on the board. His opponent stroked his now-white beard a few times, then reached for another of his own tiles, placing it beside Aang's. As soon as his fingers left the circle of wood, the Avatar slammed another tile he'd been fingering the whole game onto the board, and cried, "I win!"

Whooping, the yellow-clad man jumped and cartwheeled around the room as the old General's eyes slowly got wider and wider. Just before Toph had to tell Aang to settle down, he dropped back to his place beside her, and Iroh grumbled, "Well, at least I only lost to the Avatar. If it had been my nephew, I would have been very embarrassed," now grinning.

"Embarassing for who, Uncle? You know I beat you all the time now," the Fire Lord said as he walked onto the veranda. The old man chuckled while gathering the tiles for another game as Zuko sat down next to him, his expression grave.

"My guard is cut to less than seventeen men all of a sudden. The remaining loyal troops are escorting the captives home. I'd like to just throw them into the Boiling Rock, but they must stand trial, I suppose. Zhao must have been planning something like this for a long time. Maybe even before he was promoted to Admiral. I always knew his ambition was boundless."

"The question is," Toph asked slowly, "what exactly _is_ his ambition? He couldn't just be after control of a province or nation. With the firepower he's thrown at just us and a little planning, he could have taken out King Kuei, or Chief Arnook. Maybe even Zuko if he got lucky."

Aang turned to the Fire Lord and asked, "Out of your three hundred men, you have seventeen left?" It was the old general who answered him, "No, just seventeen left to guard. As near as we can tell, almost half the men were loyal, some were undecided as well. We stuck them with the others, of course. There were also a fair number injured or killed during the attack, and the remaining men are escorting the prisoners. There are seventeen left here."

Zuko gave his uncle a forlorn grimace and growed, "Just like old times, eh Uncle? Now just seventeen troops under us, and one small ship."

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything else with you, Fire Lord?" Poppy asked later that week. The man, clearly embarrassed, rubbed the back of his shaved head and declined yet again, "We've already imposed on you enough, really. With everything that happened..."

"Nonsense," she replied, appearing almost affronted -again- "we were happy to have you and your uncle here. You are our daughter's friends, we would never turn you away, even if we had nothing. Besides, the actions of those 'men' were hardly your fault, and-"

Toph tuned the conversation out, still lost in her own worries. _I might be able to _see _again. But it could kill me. It's about fifty-fifty. And it's not like I can cheat like I used to do in Fire Fountain City. But if I could see, I wouldn't need to rely on Aang so much while I'm pregnant. I could do things on my own again. I know he doesn't mind, but I sure do. I hate being helpless, and he knows it. But... I... I want to see. But then what would happen if I died? To Aang? I don't know if he could take it. And what about our children? Katara and Sokka turned out just fine without a mother, I guess, but they had at least a few years with her. Then again, if everything was fine with the operation, I don't know if I could even see with Earthbending any more. I might get weaker than I am now. I just don't know._

"That's all of our things loaded, Mrs. Bei Fong... I mean, mother," Aang said from behind Toph, startling her. He put a hand on the small of her back, reassuring her as he continued, "I think we need to get going as well. We'll stop by the doctor on our way out of town, but we need to check the Air Temples quickly, then head to the North Pole for Iroh."

"So soon?" she asked, her eyes wide as she turned away from harassing Zuko, "I thought you'd at least stay one more night."

"I'm sorry," he said bashfully, rubbing his head just as Zuko had down earlier, "we just have a lot to do and not a lot of time. We won't be strangers though. We'll both write a lot, and visit as often as we can."

Even without being able to see, the way her mother grunted showed that she wasn't entirely convinced. "Mother," the young Earthbender began, "don't worry so much. We have to stay in your good graces. We'll need babysitters, after all."

"So what do you think," Aang asked again a few hours later. They'd stopped by doctor Ken-ken's, and he had given them a list of doctors throughout the world he thought well of, but said not a word about Toph's eyes. It was clear to the Avatar that the old man would leave it at that, and had no desire to press either of them to make a decision. He would let it come to them. However, as the two were boarding Appa for their journey to the Eastern Air Temple, the old man's nurse had come running out toward them with a small package in her arms. She explained breathlessly that the doctor had forgotten it earlier, but asked them to deliver the package after they'd left the temple. It was on their way, of course. After Aang had agreed, she smiled and handed the parcel to him nervously, trying to stay well clear of the Sky Bison. Despite her obvious hesitancy, as soon as her arms were stretched over her head, Appa's tongue darted out and swept up the woman's side, leaving a gigantic trail of saliva to drip down her horrified body.

"I don't play Pai Sho, so I don't know," Toph answered with a grin. She could feel Aang's confusion plainly, Earthbending or not, so she asked, "About what?"

"Oh... uh..." again, Toph could practically see him scratching his head, his expression comical as he tried to remember what he was asking about in the first place, "The... the package, yeah. The address is pretty weird, isn't it? 'Fourteen miles southwest of Kinke Village, third hill on the left of the road, top of the tower. Man on the left.' Seems... I donno, just a little bit odd. It's got the White Lotus on it, too, right below the address."

"Really?" Toph asked, reaching out for it at once. After she had the small parcel in her hands, she traced the package with her fingertips until she'd found the address card and then brushed over it over and over until she'd identified the thin, slanted writing and the drawing of the Lotus below it. "I don't know. Maybe it's another member of the Order?"

"I guess. We'll find out when we get there, right?"

"I wish you could see the stars," Aang asked late that night. As usual, now, the couple were curled up together before they fell asleep. The bison beneath them wasn't showing even the slightest signs of fatigue, so Aang had opted to continue through the night, hoping to arrive at the temple a day earlier.

"I don't need to," Toph replied softly, "I can tell how beautiful it is because of you. Things like that... even if I don't really agree, I like them because they make you happy. Just because I've never seen a waterfall, or clouds, or stars at night doesn't mean I can't appreciate them." She pulled him into a gentle kiss, and he responded at once with passion.

As his hands began to roam over her though, he suddenly stiffened and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sure she already knew the answer.

"I don't... I don't want to hurt our children."

Toph gave a slow smile, knowing he would see it, and said, "You won't. The doctor said it was fine for a couple more months at least, you don't even need to be careful yet. Besides... It's been too long. I want it too, it's not just you."

There was a moment's pause, his body still rigid beside hers, then suddenly she could feel him all over her. His breath on her neck, his teeth and lips brushing over her skin, nibbling where he knew she was most sensitive.

**A/N:** I have had just one complaint about the nature of the Lemon in the first arc of this story, Fly like a rock. As a result, I am going to try placing the lemon here- if I write one at all, it's not really necessary to the story- in a different place. If you really want to read some 'Hawt Bender Action' as one of my friends put it, e-mail me and I'll see what I can do. I may not 'post' the lemon section anywhere and just e-mail it in response to requests. But again, only if someone actually wants it.

As always- _**read and review**_. I don't respond to favs requests- though I do appreciate them- but I try to respond to each review. If I missed you, I'm sorry, I do try. I can't get better without knowing how I can improve. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Uh... change of plans. Read, enjoy, I'll explain later. Still don't own Avatar.

--

**Chap. 10**

Two years had passed since Phatik had died, two long years since the sage had stopped caring for the many animals that dwelt in and around the Eastern Air Temple. The ruins themselves looked much as the Avatar remembered, maybe a little more overgrown with leafy vines, but otherwise unchanged. The fauna, however, was as different as earth and sky. When the guru had been alive and for a time afterwards, the animals had been as serene as the old man. Even when Aang and Toph had arrived to bury him, they had still been docile. Now, though, the disturbance of Appa landing had sent all the creatures into hiding, and the surrounding forest and grounds were silent except the constant passage of air through the ruins.

For the first time since the two had left Gaoling, Toph was smiling. This temple was the closest of the four to level ground, if only because the other mountains in the area were nearly as tall, and the temple had been built on a massive mesa.

"My room is big enough for both of us if you want," Aang said as he helped Toph down off Appa.,

Toph looked vaguely toward him, confused, "You have your own room here? I thought you were from the Southern Temple?"

"I was, but I had a room in each Temple. Most of us do, there's enough rooms in each Temple to hold almost all the Air Nomads in the world... especially now."

The Earthbender looked concerned, but Aang placed a calm hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "It's okay, Toph. Sure, they're all gone and I miss 'em, but they'll be back. Sooner or later they will be reincarnated, maybe even into our own children or grandchildren."

--

Days passed into weeks, and then months. Toph's pregnancy was nearing it's end, and the two had already returned to Gaoling to visit her parents and Doctor Ken-ken. The five of them, accompanied by a midwife, were staying in the Bei Fong residence until the babies were born, and for a while afterwards to help Toph and Aang adjust to parenthood.

"So no one's heard from Zhao or June then, huh?" Toph asked late one night. Dinner had come and gone, and the family was now relaxing in a sitting room, drinking ginseng tea.

"No," Lao answered, "and it's got a lot of the Society worried. A number of our members have gone missing, almost all of them actively looking for information on their whereabouts and goals. The Grand Master and I, in particular, are a little worried because the two of us are the only ones putting effort into that particular task left. They will be coming after us soon, well-protected or not."

Poppy and Toph both grimaced, the older woman more sharply, but neither said a word. The younger leaned back further into her husband's chest and sighed, while Aang replied, "It doesn't really matter all that much in the long run. I wish they hadn't been killing people, but it's likely we wouldn't have been able to do anything about their plans just yet anyway."

"Yeah," Toph answered, "but at least we'd know. We could plan," then gave an involuntary shudder and said under her breath, "damn, I'm starting to sound like Sokka."

Aang laughed, and Lao took a breath to say something else, but was interrupted by a servant entering the room in a hurry. "Master Lao, Avatar... there is a woman here to see you. She says you will see her with only her name. I asked if she had an appointment, but... she..."

Sensing the man's terror, Aang eased himself out from under Toph and walked quickly toward the door, followed by Lao and then Poppy, with Toph coming silently behind.

"You!" Aang cried at once. The black-haired bounty hunter's hand came up in warning, but he refused to stop. Lao placed one calm hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Wait. See what she wants. She would not come as an assassin to the front door, when it is common knowledge you are here."

The fire engulfing the Avatar's hands winked out, and he slowly exhaled the breath he had been storing, blowing hard enough to force the woman to take a step back, but not knock her down. "Speak." Aang said, his voice hard and cold.

June nodded, showing no fear, but not approaching closer again. "Zhao has a message for you. He has asked me to relay it at once, without interruptions, and then leave in peace. After that, you may take me prisoner, of course, but as I have done nothing wrong..."

Aang's scream was so loud, so furious, that Toph had to actually struggle to understand him, "Nothing _wrong_?! What about the fact that you tried to _kill my wife_, and almost succeeded? What about the fact that you _killed Bumi_? You've done plenty _wrong_, June!"

Fire blazed again around one of the Avatar's hands, the other was blurred behind the wind whirling rapidly around it, and the ground was shaking subtly beneath them, but still the bounty hunter betrayed no fear when she spoke next, "_You_ may consider it wrong, but I don't. I was just doing my job. What's _wrong_ with that? You do your job as Avatar, I do mine as a bounty hunter. But I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm only here to bring you a message from Zhao. So... do you want to hear it, or not?"

By this time, the blind Earthbender had crept up, unnoticed, behind her husband. She placed one calming hand on the small of his back, and he released the tension in his shoulders and face at once, but the flame and air surrounding his hands stayed in place. "What is the message?"

June gave a small smile, nodding thanks to the Earthbender, no trace of her earlier malice visible. "Zhao- Lord Zhao, as he calls himself, bids me to relay this message: Due to the sanctity of life, I will grant you and your family one year's peace. One year to the day from the delivery of this message, he will come out into the open, and a new War will begin in earnest. He also warns that while a year is ample time to gather allies, his new forces are not just numbered among the Fire Nation, and the pretender Zuko's purge, while it did affect his numbers, will only be a small dent in his forces by the next year. Because of that, he warns that any forces you gather, openly or otherwise, will be infiltrated as easily and completely as the Fire Nation's armies were.

"He also wanted me to mention that, if you attempt to track him down during this year, instead of taking the year of peace he is giving you, the response will be merciless- and not just against you and your wife, or your children, but everything you hold dear. That's all I have to say, now you can do with me what you will."

Somehow, the bounty hunter was calm, totally in control, despite the fact that she'd basically walked into the lion's den unarmed, unannounced, and told the beast it could eat her. That, combined with Toph's steady presence beside him, allowed the Avatar to stay calm. He hadn't had such a difficult time resisting the urge to enter the Avatar State in six years. _Not since... that day. And I really don't want to remember that day, not at all._

"So what does Zhao want me to do with you?" Aang asked quietly a minute later. No one else had spoken, they had barely made a sound. Even the servants in the house and grounds were absent.

"Nothing. He paid me up through this mission in advance, and told me I was free to do as I wish. Though, of course," she added pensively, "he did request that, if I was able, I should return to him in eleven months so he can give me another mission. One relating to his 'war', I suppose."

Lao was the next to speak, it seemed June's casual words had stunned both the Avatar and his daughter into silence. "What, then, are your intentions, bounty hunter?"

She shrugged easily, still showing no fear or discomfort, "I haven't decided. He pays well, there's no doubt about that. And war is great for business in general. But to be honest... I'm not as young as I used to be. I've been giving some thought to... settling down, maybe. Or something."

She turned half away, her waves of black hair obscuring her face for a moment, then turned back when Poppy asked, her voice a little shaky, "How can we trust you when you say that? If what the Avatar and my daughter have told me is true, and I have no reason to doubt it, you have been dogging them for almost seven years. You murdered one of the Avatar's closest friends on this very property. Why should we think you would settle down?"

Without shame, hesitation, or embarrassment, the woman grabbed the lower hem of her black leather tunic and lifted it in front of them all, baring her well-toned and muscled abdomen and the lower half of her right breast. Poppy gasped, her face red, Lao's eyes were drawn like a magnet to what they were being shown. Toph, of course, didn't react at all, but even Aang's eyes widened.

"This scar... it's less than a year old. I was taken by surprise by some old friends of the Avatar's. They used different names, but I think Avatar Aang knew them as Pipsqeak and The Duke. Ever since then... I've realized I'm just not invincible. It's made me think, a lot. Sure... I'm only twenty-five," Toph snickered slightly, but did not call her on the lie, "but Hunting's a tough job. Those two, the giant and the short kid, they almost did me in before I even knew they were there. I have more scars, too. Not all of them on my skin. I'm not as heartless as I act when I do a job."

Lao, Poppy, and Aang seemed undecided. In the end, the expecting mother was the one to make the next gesture of diplomacy, much to everyone's surprise. "I can tell you aren't lying. You aren't as good as Azula, and my 'eyes' aren't what they used to be, but the tone of your voice tells me you're being sincere. We should talk inside."

Later that evening, it had been decided that the bounty hunter would go free. Aang stated that he still wanted her to pay for her crimes, but also said that he knew she would not receive a fair trial here. His last words to her were, "If I see you again before we finish Zhao, if I see you at all, I'm going to finish you. I can forgive you, but I will never forget. I won't give you a chance to hurt someone I care about again. And if you go back to Zhao, tell him... tell him he has his year. He can build up whatever force he wants, they won't be enough to stop me. He's going to pay as well, not just for Bumi and the others he killed at my wedding, but for all the lives he's ruined."

The bounty hunter had nodded solemnly, then said softly, "I meant what I said earlier. I don't think I'm going back. But if I do, I'll tell him. Fare well, Avatar."

Then she flicked the reigns of her Shirshu, and was gone into the night.

"Aang?" Toph asked, hesitantly. He was wide awake, and sightless or not, she knew it.

Something in her voice brought his eyes open at once, and he reached over to take her hand in his own. "Yeah?"

"It's... time, I think."

--

**A/N 2:** So. It's time, is it? We'll see.

What's up with June? Again, wait and see.

However, I have to say I've changed my mind in a big way about this story. I 'could' drag it on for the four arcs I originally planned, but now that I've got it planned out, I think it's a little... ponderous. SO, instead, I'm going to write the last chapter of this arc, (which is next, possibly today), and then start the third and final. It makes sense, in a way, since what should have been a four-part series is only three... (I was SO looking forward to Avatar Book 4- Air... but that's water under the bridge)

Unfortunately, the third installment will probably be the shortest, by far. At least in a in-story time sense. Probably going to pick up right before the end of the year's peace, and end less than a month later. One way or the other. (And don't think Toph and Aang are invincible- people die in war. All the time.) So... look forward to it, curse me if you feel like it, but keep in mind that frees me up to work on Bleach, then Naruto, sooner. And maybe I'll do an Eureka afterwards. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is it, the final chapter of this arc. The now-final arc of the story has an un-decided on title, but it will probably pick up almost a year from this time, just before the new war begins, and will probably run for a few months after that day. Enjoy the last chapter of Heart of Fire, will ya? Deux eet!

--

**Chap. 11**

Aang had expected it soon, but on this night, so soon after the confrontation with..._ that woman_... he wasn't ready. Toph seemed tranquil, ready, prepared. As the servants rushed to carry out the duties Poppy hurriedly assigned them, they seemed to know what to do as well. His mother-in-law, for her part, seemed almost frantic, but maintained a fair amount of self-control over it. Her instructions and orders were given sharply, quickly, as opposed to her normally quiet, subdued self.

But no one seemed to care. It was taken in stride that on this night, when her only, precious daughter was giving birth to her first children, she would be a little excitable. And the Avatar couldn't blame her. His own heart was beating a staccato in his chest so rapidly he couldn't even count it to practice calming meditation techniques. A part of him knew what to expect, knew what he should be doing. _Fetch hot water. Make sure there are lots of towels. Make Toph comfortable. Get her some painkillers, so they are ready if she wants them. More hot water. Clear the room of extra servants, let the midwife and doctor do their jobs._

--

But Toph, hearing the rising note of panic clear in his voice, in his breathing, in the way he paced back and forth across one wall of the designated birthing room, smiled through the pain. She knew what he was going through, in a way. Her job was fair less complicated. Push. Breathe, breathe, breathe, push again. Repeat. Repeat, and so on, until finally, _PUSH._ That's what was expected. Ken-ken had pronounced her ready to deliver, her babies already both turned, earlier that day. How could there be problems? Not with her children, not the Avatar's. They were too important. She had no fear.

Some of it was her natural bravery. Some was her profound belief that her children would grow to old age, smiling and happy, with each other and their own families, helping to restore the all-but-lost nation of Air Nomads, but doing their own part, perhaps, to bolster the numbers of Earthbenders, maybe even Water and Firebenders, in the world.

And some of it was because of her past. She knew what pain was, in all it's forms.

In her eighteen years, the young woman had been smothered, separated from anyone vaguely resembling a friend, (for twelve years!), been attacked more times than she could remember, betrayed, suffered the loss of close friends, friends she considered family... no, the woman was not afraid of pain anymore. She knew it was coming, and she would take it like she always did. She was an _Earthbender_. The pain would bend. She would not. It was just another bump in the road of her life.

As long as Aang was there, she would be fine.

--

And yes, there was pain. The Avatar could see it in her eyes, in the set of her strong jaw. He could hear it in the creak of her bed as she shuddered with the agony of it. He could smell it in her sweat, that tang which meant she was hurting... she was not afraid, though, and that gave him strength as well. His own hands aching, both of them clutched in one of Toph's fists, she nevertheless was powerful enough to bruise them both, and he could not pull free. Not that he wanted to be separated from her, not in the least.

--

Once the labor had progressed, the midwife arrived, and Doctor Ken-ken had been woken and prepared, a strange calm had settled over the Avatar. Where it came from, he couldn't have said. Maybe it was from his wife. Even in his panicked state, he could see that she was fine. Not worried, not afraid... and that made all the difference. It had, at the very least, started the draining away of his own tension.

It could have been the knowledge that, for thousands of lifetimes, more than he could ever remember, he had experienced this same event, from every angle. He had been born, he knew it intellectually and felt it with every fiber of his being. He had helped deliver countless children. He had been there, holding the hand of the woman in labor, and he had been that woman. He knew exactly what she was going through.

Maybe it was that, which reassured him. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way Momo, so often overlooked in the sweeping events of their lives, had settled himself casually atop the mound of Toph's belly, kneading her stretched and swollen skin with his small paws, as if to push their children out faster. _He will love playing with them. Even if he is getting old, I know he will_.

Toph gave her first scream of pain after four hours of labor.

The midwife's eyes were calm, and Ken-ken, while sweat beaded on his brow, still looked unfazed.

There was nothing to worry about... she was hurting, yes, but it was natural. Maybe it would be easier for the second child.

Right?

"Doctor, is everything going all right?" Poppy asked quietly from the corner after Toph's scream had echoed into silence.

Aang looked over at her, noticing in a detached sort of way that her hands were bone-white, and what appeared to be claw marks oozed a little blood from all over them. _She's much more worried than we are. Her little girl... she has no idea how strong Toph is. She doesn't know her like I do_.

Ken-ken's voice was strong, reassuring, even if he did seem a little out of breath, "It's going just fine, Mrs. Bei Fong. Your daughter may well be the strongest person I've ever seen in a delivery. She's had no pain medication, yet, and I just now saw the first child's head. It will be crowning in... there! Kuki, hurry!" he said to the midwife, and she abandoned her post opposite Aang, thrusting the already-moist towel into his imprisoned hands as she went.

The old woman grabbed both a clean, white linen towel, and the shears she would be using to separate the baby's last physical link with his or her mother, then knelt at the doctor's side.

_It's time. Our first child is about to be born, my love. A bender, maybe. But a treasure, all the same_.

--

Toph had time for that one, last conscious thought before instinct took over, and her mind shut down. _Push. Gasp. Push harder. Not hard enough. PUSH! PUSH I SAID!_

She came back to herself briefly, long enough to note that Aang had, finally, managed to withdraw one hand from her crushing grip. Her lower body was totally numb, but from her ribcage up, she ached. Every muscle she knew of, and many she didn't, burned with the stress she'd been forcing on them. She was drenched, as well, in hot, sticky sweat. _Like that night in the Temple. And that one time high over Whale Tail Island, and... no, stop. Not right now. You can't think about that, can't let him touch you for... years, at least. That's what got you into this mess in the first place. Damned Avatar and his damn virility. Who knew some scrawny, eighteen-year-old kid would conceive twins his _first time?

Then another, stronger contraction hit her.

Her body had taken all it could, but the reflexive action of her body trying to give birth forced it far beyond what she had left. So much for being numb.

--

Aang's panic was suddenly back. Toph was unconscious. He could feel it in the way she had suddenly slumped, limp against the bed. Yet, her grip remained strong. Ken-ken spared her a quick glance, handing the child off to one of the servants, an aging woman who had doubtless done this many times before. She nodded, smiling, despite the fact that what Aang was sure was a beautiful baby was covered in blood, purple, and apparently dead. But still the doctor did not seem worried.

"It's going to be fine, Aang, she just passed out from the pain. It happens a lot with twin births. Many times, the mother's body does not realize, in labor, that it needs to conserve it's strength, so it puts it's all into the first birth, then has no energy left for the second. That's one of the reasons twins are often so far apart. But Toph is strong, and she has you with her. Even more, you are a Waterbender, and I know you can heal."

Aang looked at him blankly, not comprehending half of what the doctor was saying.

"Aang, listen. Focus."

It didn't do any good, his thoughts were mired in the suddenly overwhelming sense of danger he felt for his wife, and their second, yet-unborn child.

The hot water in the third, spare tub was suddenly flying through the air toward Aang and Toph, the air in the room suddenly chilled because of the heat Aang had drawn out of it.

Then it was warm, but not hot, as he Bent the water to envelope his young wife.

Leaving only holes for her eyes, mouth, and nose, and of course a spot between her legs under the already soaked blanket, he covered her in the life-sustaining liquid.

A warm, soft, blue-green glow filled the room, more blue than green.

--

Poppy gasped just once, and fell to her knees in amazement.

The Avatar was revealed in all his might, in all his glory.

And he was married to _her_ daughter.

Any doubts the woman might have had about their union were dispelled in an instant.

The lengths he would go to to protect her... there was no argument to be made.

--

The blue-green light of the healing water, combined with the brilliant azure shine of the tattoos on Aang's arms and head was the most amazing thing Ken-ken had ever seen. The doctor knew that Aang was the Avatar, of course. He had heard stories, even first-hand reports from Zuko and Iroh, about the power contained in the man's small frame. But this... this was miraculous.

The doctor wasn't worried, and for a reason, of course. He hadn't been lying when he'd said Toph would be fine, their baby as well. But whatever it was the Avatar was doing, it wasn't going to cause any harm, either, so he let it continue. The old man wasn't sure if he could have stopped it anyway. Besides, it was what he'd just asked the young man to do... after a fashion.

--

Outside, perched on a roof about two miles away, a dark-haired beauty watched through a spyglass as the second child was born with the help of the Avatar. From what she could see, the mother had been in no pain for the second delivery, and it had been smooth, fast, flawless. _Maybe I should ask him... to deliver my child. When it's time_. She placed one hand just below the scar under her breast, remembering.

_That bastard. I hate him so. How dare he force himself on me, then hand me money as if that made it all better... I'm a mercenary, but I'm not a whore. There are some things even I wouldn't do for money. And then, after I found out I was pregnant, I tried to kill him... I wish I had. But he was much stronger than I'd expected, and if I hadn't blurted out that the child was his... he would probably have killed me. He came damned close as it was, the medic said it was only an inch from my lung._

_But maybe... just maybe... if I can get the Avatar to help me give birth, I won't hate my child, too. It's not his fault... or hers. It's Zhao's, and he's the only one to blame._

June rose, calmly, and tucked the spyglass away. She turned back to her faithful steed, and mounted with the grace she was known for. Just before she urged the beast to get under way, a bystander, if there had been one, would have seen the woman turn back, her face glowing in the moonlight, and would have heard her say, "I'll see you in seven months, Avatar. You can kill me if you want, I suppose. Just don't kill my baby."

--

"Katara and Sokka."

Aang's eyes were wide at the pronouncement his wife had just made.

_She wants to name our children after those two? Another set of siblings who can't stand each other, but love each other more than they can stand, huh? I suppose I can deal with it._ Aang smiled and replied, "But this time Katara really is the big sister, so she'll have more pull in Sokka's life."

Toph smiled herself, still a little weak, but said, "That's how it should be. Big sisters can protect little brothers just as well, Twinkletoes."

Two hours later, the last of the nurses and servants had left the still-newlyweds alone with their babies. The newborns were both awake, both staring upwards at their parents with a surprising degree of understanding.

The girl was blue-eyed, just like her namesake had been, but had Toph's pale complexion, and round face. The boy's eyes were emerald, a shade Aang was sure his wife's would have been had she not been born blind, but his skin was darker like his fathers', his face more angular as well. _But he still looks more like her than me. Not that I mind._

"You know you're beautiful, and I love you, right?" he asked softly, to all three of them at once.

Toph smiled in the darkness, the moonlight reflecting on her white teeth as her fingers traced over every feature of her children's forms. "I don't feel that way right now. But I love you too, you and them both. More than..." she trailed off for a moment, and when Aang looked down at her again, he saw her eyes wet with tears. But before he could ask her what was wrong, Toph said suddenly, her voice low, "I was so unfair to my mother... I treated her so coldly, even for a long time after we came back... but if she felt even a tenth of what I did for these two... she never deserved it, not ever. I can see why she was overprotective."

Aang smiled softly, then mustered the energy to lift Sokka into the air, holding him upright over his mother's face. He jiggled the baby a little, causing his tiny feet to brush against Toph's lips and nose, and she wrinkled it, grimacing, but unable to hide her grin. "You have plenty of time to let her know you're sorry, then. Besides, we still need babysitters, right? I think that'll make up for anything you think you did back then."

--

**A/N 2:** Well, there you go. Hope that resolved a lot of your questions... and caused some more. Above all, I hope you enjoyed it. Be on the watch for another Avatar story by me, 'cause I don't have the title yet. Could be Flowing Time, but I'm not really fond of that one. It probably will be something water-based in keeping with both the canon storyline and my own plan for the names.

Because I'm sure many of you noticed and questioned it, no I did NOT mention Toph's decision on the surgery yet. That was intentional. Even she had decided before giving birth, odds on the doctor would have proscribed it as being too risky to undertake while pregnant, and would have made her wait. You'll just have to wait to see what she does... in the next arc.

Remember, though, that the last arc will be the last one, and probably short, which is a big departure from my previously stated plan. I can resolve it all quickly, so I feel that I should before I let it drag out too far. Stories that go on and on and on without end... well... you know what I'm talking about, and probably feel the same way about them I do.

Read and review, if you're up to it, (thanks to those that have and continue to do so, it always helps urge me on to write more/faster) but at the very least, keep reading. It's good for your brain! :D

One final note- I have a poll up on my profile. It's pretty long, (48 options, I believe), but I would really appreciate it if a lot of people answered it. It concerns the next Bleach fic I'm working on, so...


	12. Petition End Tyranny Nao!

First, apologies to all who thought their favorite stories were being uploaded- not quite yet. I'm working on them still, of course, but this is something I feel can't wait for an A/N. I never thought I'd be doing this instead of a chapter, but... desperate times and all that.

A personal note:

The below petition is not my creation, but I wish I'd thought of it. As many of you readers are no doubt aware, there has been a recent crackdown on lemons on Ffnet, a site many of us know and love. Now, I am fully aware that lemons violate the ToS. I've known it since before I wrote my first fanfiction, and since before I posted it- here. That being said, lemons in fanfiction have been around a long time. Longer than this site has. Longer than I've been alive, and I'm one of the older ones that frequent the site (but by no means the oldest).

However, I willfully violated the ToS in that regard (with a lemon) for one reason. It may not be 'the right reason', it may not even be a good one, but to me, as an author and creator (because as the author of this petition said, we _are_ the creators of our own original plots, events, characters, and works and we own them legally just as the canon authors own their own works), it is enough.

To me, a lemon can make a good story better. Yes, it can also make a good story (or a bad story) worse. However, do you cut off your arm because it is scratched, or even mauled? No, you get it treated.

Expecting us, as authors, to cut off a piece of our creations because someone, somewhere, in the faceless, anonymous masses of _everyone_ was offended? Just... no. I won't stand for it. If Fanfiction (dot) net is willing to kowtow to a few vocal people, then I say the vocal _masses_ stand up and make _their_ voices heard.  
Personally, I have long wished for an anti-yaoi filter. Regardless of all arguments, it's not something I enjoy reading and wouldn't even skim through if I had my choice (think how much easier your searching for a new story would be either with or without that alone!).

Adding another rating- the below-mentioned "MA" is perfectly servicable, though I'd choose something different so there isn't any confusion with "M" (X has rather negative connotations, but would also serve just fine given the nature of what we're talking about).

These are just simple corrections that would take (and I know enough of coding to be sure this is accurate) a few man-hours to do, and a few more to check it doesn't mess anything else up. In all honesty, it should take seconds.  
And yes, instead, countless man-hours are devoted to deleting other's creations, often the only copy of said creation in the world? I don't think that's right at all. It doesn't even make _sense_, because so much man-power and man-hours are being wasted when another fix is so easy.

The last suggestion is even better- a (still free) but age-verified membership, where lemons (or other graphic stories that may well pass beyond accepted 'M' ratings) are allowed? Seriously, why _not_? Is there a good reason? I can't think of any.

And to the people running Ffnet- whether a corporation, a few individuals, or whatever- I know I'm not alone when I say that making the wrong choice here not only _can_, but it _will_ cost you the entire reason for the site's success. I don't expect you to turn your site- which I have always, until now (and I still do in most ways) respected- into another "AdultFanFiction" site. But in the end, isn't this site about the fans?

-InfiniteDragon

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon


End file.
